1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic wrench utilizing a reciprocal driven rack gear to oscillate a pinion gear segment including a one way driving connection with a ratchet gear through a pawl pivotally supported from the pinion gear segment, the hydraulic wrench being constructed of minimum dimensions for maximum power and including structure by which the wrench may be utilized to reversely drive a bolt or nut. Further the wrench is equipped with a variably positionable reactionary force abutment to facilitate ease in utilization of the hydraulic wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of hydraulic wrenches including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,972,242, 3,930,776, 4,266,444, 4,336,727, 4,794,825, 5,090,273 and 5,097,730. However, these previously known forms of hydraulic wrenches and other similar devices do not include or suggest the overall combination of structural and operational features included int he instant invention.